


Managed

by Wisslan



Series: The Beatles sexual adventures [2]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: John is troubled, hopefully Brian can help.





	

John had always found Brian’s house to be a comforting place and after the night he and the boys had had a couple of nights ago, he needed said comfort. He had pretty much showed up at Brian’s door in the middle of the night, head held low and the long hair falling into his face, still proud enough to invite himself in without a word though. Brian had blinked a few times, dressed in pyjamas and fresh faced from sleep but he understood that John had some real trouble to speak about if he showed up in the middle of the night like this. 

He had showed John into his office, taken off his soaked coat and replaced it with a thick blanket and a half filled glass of scotch that John had gulped down before Brian had the chance to sit down in his own desk chair. The older man leaned forth, putting his elbows on the shiny surface of the desk and staring at John, waiting for him to speak, and wait he had to. John took his sweet time, emotions bubbling through his stomach, thoughts sweeping across his mind. 

“How did you know that you were queer?” John then asked. He refused to look at Brian across the desk, finding the bookcases that crowded his walls to be more interesting. 

“I never had any interest in girls.” Brian replied softly. He figured that the problem had to do with John’s fleeting sexuality and the sleepless night that Brian had had whilst the boys were busy exploring each other. 

“I do.” John said curtly. “I’m not queer, Bri. But I am curious about the sex, y’know? That doesn’t make me queer, right?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t know.” Brian replied. “Who says that liking both boys and girls is bad?” 

John went silent, churning Brian’s words through his mind. The thought hadn’t crossed him yet, that liking both genders were possible. You had to pick one, right? But his manager had never been wrong before. 

“What has brought this up?” Brian asked, knowing fully well where John’s demons were coming from. He needed to hear it from John though. 

“I-“ John started, gulped and took a deep breath, eyes never leaving the bookcase. “Me and the boys, after we spoke to you about it. I was curious so Ringo and I started it and then Paul and George joined too.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” Brian asked, eyes locked onto the young singer. He always thought that John would have gone straight for Paul, apparently not. 

“Yes.” John gulped again, his heart was racing and he could feel Brian’s eyes piercing through him. The man knew something. 

“So what is the problem?” Brian asked. 

“I want.” John stopped to lick his lips and finally look at Brian, meeting his stare. “I want someone with experience, so I-I can be sure.” 

Now it was Brian’s turn silent. John wanted experience, from him? The manager had always had his eyes on the boys. Who could blame him? They were gorgeous but presented with John, the prominent leader who more often than not appeared in Brian’s more than secret dreams, the man got slightly weirded out. He was their manager for god’s sake! This is highly unprofessional, unethical, immoral..! 

“Bri?” 

John gently rouse from the chair, letting the blanket fall as he walked around the desk and put a hand on Brian’s cheek. The manager followed John’s touch, turning his head and tilting it up to lock his eyes with John’s. 

“Teach me?” 

Brian felt a spark in his stomach and he stood up, grabbing John’s wrist, pulling him along. John managed a victorious grin as he was pulled through the apartment and into a massive bedroom. John instantly took over, putting his hands on Brian’s face and bringing their lips together. 

The kisses that he had shared with Ringo and the other boys were hot, sexy and messy. With Brian there was a softness, a tender care with every gentle movement of wet lips. The older man gently put his hands on John’s hips, bringing him closer. 

“Teach me.” Jon mumbled into Brian’s mouth, reluctantly letting his lips go in favour of speaking. “What should I do?” 

Brian let his hand run up John’s back, giving him a loving look and a knowing smile. 

“Get undressed, please.” He said softly. 

“Want to see me naked already?” John teased, mostly to feel slightly empowered. He stepped back, taking his time to slowly remove each article of clothing, swaying his hips in that strange way that girls did when undressing. 

Brian stood back and watched as more and more of John’s skin was revealed. The musician hooked his thumbs inside of the waistband of his pants, slowly pulling them down. Brian’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“Well?” John smirked, crossing his arms behind his head and showing off all that he had. “Is this hot, queer?” 

Brian decided to not to reply, he wouldn’t have the time anyway as John grabbed his robe and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Brian was warm, his skin soft where John could feel it. He wasn’t as small as Ringo or as soft and round as all the girls and Paul. Brian was a man. 

“John.” Brian gasped against John’s lips as the younger’s hands slipped in under his robes. “John, wait.” 

Brian gently pushed him off, earning an annoyed stare. The manager took a few seconds to catch his breath, staring at him. 

“Didn’t… Didn’t you want me to teach you?” Brian breathed and John did a little nod. “Let me lead.” 

Brian walked forth again, backing John into the bed and forcing him to lay down on the obnoxiously soft covers and pillows. The older man crawled over him, sitting down on his hips and running his hands over the other’s shoulders. 

“I like to touch, feel, watch.” Brian said softly. “Would you let me?” 

“Yes.” John whispered. “God yes.” 

Brian smiled, letting his hands run across John’s chest, down to his nipples. He flicked his thumb over them gently forcing a moan to fall from John’s lips and then gently leaned down to take one small nub into his mouth. John gasped, his dick growing harder as Brian flicked his tongue back and forth over his nipple. He knew that girls were sensitive there but never that he.. Oh lord! John’s train of thoughts got interrupted as Brian gave a hard suck, biting down gently. He arched his back into Brian’s mouth. 

He let off John’s chest, kissing his way downwards, licking and sucking on the soft skin. The boy felt hot all over. This was all a new feeling for him, just laying down and being taken care of. He lifted his hands to push them into Brian’s hair, short strands almost slipping through his fingers. 

Brian worked his way down, taking John’s length into his hand and kissing along it, fluttering kisses with kitten licks added in. When Brian finally wrapped his lips around the tip, John felt like crying. His body was tense from pleasure, wanting to tug Brian up and devour him, force his cock down his throat until he choked. 

John moaned loudly, bucking his hips lightly into Brian’s mouth. The manager allowed it, relaxing his throat for the oncoming assault. Finally allowed to get some action, the hands in Brian’s hair tightened, his hips slamming up into his manager’s mouth. Brian did his best to keep up, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue. The hand that wasn’t lightly holding himself up snuck down between his own legs, into his pyjamas pants and gripping his own length. He pulled it out, stroking himself and trying to keep up with John’s brutal pace. 

It didn’t take too long for the singer to cum, moaning loudly and arching his hips and body. John’s noise and body set Brian up and he came into his own hand. Brian swallowed it all down, the bitter taste still in his mouth as he leaned up to still one last open mouthed kiss from John. 

“Did you..?” John asked, slightly out of breath. 

“Yes.” Brian replied, slipping his hand out of his pants. “Thank you.”

John blinked a few times but didn’t question it. He rolled away from Brian, slipping out of bed and pulling his clothes back on. Brian laid back down on his back, watching him. He wasn’t surprised that John was leaving, of course it hurt him, the impending loneliness but he wasn’t surprised. John turned to leave, head held high and not daring to look back. 

“I heard you.” Brian said as John was at the door. “That night with the boys, I heard it all.” 

John tensed up at the door. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked. 

“I didn’t feel like I needed to.” Brian said, remembering that night. He had quickly left the bed after the boys had finished, slipping into the shower for a heated wank, the boys’ moans fresh in his minds. “But I guess you should know.” 

“I guess so.” John said, voice cold. He then exited the room. 

Brian closed his eyes with a sigh. Of course John would leave. Slowly he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. He got up and grabbed a new pair of pyjamas before walking into the bathroom, cleaning up his mess and redressing. Thankfully his robe hadn’t gotten spoiled. He returned to bed and grabbed for the bottle of pills on his nightstand only to hear the door to his bedroom open again and John rushed back inside, mumbling something about “forgot”. 

John spotted the bottle of pills instantly and rushed forth, knocking them out of his hand. The glass bottle fell to the floor with a crash, sending pieces of glass to fly everywhere. 

“Stop with those.” John growled, gripping Brian’s wrist that was still in the air from chock. “They will ruin you.”

“I need them to sleep.” Brian managed to get out, eyes locking with John’s. The younger man growled and let Brian go in favour of getting undressed down to his pants. 

“No you fucking don’t.” He growled and pushed Brian back down on the bed, climbing in next to him and wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist. 

“John, what are you doing?” Brian asked, slowly wrapping his arms around the young musician who burrowed his face into Brian’s shoulder. 

“Shut up.” He mumbled. “Just shut up and sleep.” 

Not wanting to push John further, Brian agreed with silence and closed his eyes. For the first time since starting with the Beatles, he fell asleep without help.


End file.
